Treasure Hunters, Williams and Fallon
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: Mal and Natara are both treasure hunters that team up to find a temple that Mal's Great-grandfather supposivly went to in the 1800s, Adventure story hope you like it! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I know I'm suppose to be working on Trying but Failing and don't worry I'm still working on it, but has anyone heard of Nathan Drake, he's from the Uncharted games and they are awesome, and he is so cool I love him, he's beautiful LOL but seriously the games are really good so I decided to do a kinda crossover of that idea with CoD so Mal and Natara are both treasure hunters that team up to find a temple that Mal's Great-grandfather supposivly went to in the 1800s to find treasure but never returned and Mal wants to find out what happened to his great-grandfather, while Natara has studied and researched everything to do with Mal's great-grandfather's trip to find the treasure, believing that there's more to it than what the history books say, so I hope you enjoy this adventure story!**

**Here's the first Chapter enjoy!**

Natara sprints through the streets of Eygpt with a man in a black suit and tie, hot on her heels; she trips in the sand and the masked man leaps on top of her; pressing a knife to her neck. She holds his arm with all her strength and tries to push it away, when suddenly she hears the echo of a gun shot; and the masked man flops lifelessly on top of her and she quickly pushes him off and stands to see a handsome man with a smoking gun in his hand.

**Natara:**"You again?! What are you following me or something."

**Mal:**"Don't flatter yourself lady, just thought you could use some help."

Natara pats down the sand off her clothes and glares at the man stood infront of her.

**Natara:**"Give me that!"

Mal looks down at his satchel hanging by his side to the gold stone poking out the top, he takes it out the bag and smirks at Natara.

**Mal:**"What this?"

**Natara:**"Yes you stole it from me in london and I want it back!"

**Mal:**"I don't think so.."

**Natara:**"Look, I need that artifact so why don't you be a good little boy and hand it over!"

**Mal:**"Neh, but if you want it that badly, I'm sure we can strike a deal.."

Natara crosses her arms and gives Mal a death glare.

**Natara:**"Okay...I'm listening"

**Mal:**"I'm just thinking, maybe we should team up."

**Natara:**"I don't think so."

**Mal:**"Why not?"

**Natara:**"Well for one thing; I can't stand you!"

**Mal:**"Ouch, you know I'm quite a nice guy when you get to know me."

**Natara:**"I'm sure."

Natara kneels down to tie her shoe lace on her combat boots, and stands back up grabbing her gun from the sand slicing it into her holster. She tries to walk pass Mal but he stands in her path stopping her.

**Mal:**"Look we both want the same thing, so I'm thinking if we team up we'll find it faster, and before anymore of Oscar Santo's goons show up trying to kill us, so do we have a deal or what?"

Natara takes a second to think, then her face softens.

**Natara:**"Fine."

Mal smirks and extends his arm to shake Natara's hand.

**Mal:**"Since were going to be spending alot of time together, allow me to introduce myself, Malachi Fallon."

Natara's reluctant but approaches slowly and shakes his hand.

**Natara:**"Natara Williams...Wait a minute...Malachi Fallon? As in Malachi Charles Fallon, great-grandson of Malachi Charles Fallon, one of the great archeologist of the 1800s, the same Malachi Charles Fallon that I've spent 12 years researching in university?!"

**Mal:**"Well to me he's just my great-grandfather, but yeah pretty much!"

**Natara:**"So treasure hunting runs in your blood then huh?"

**Mal:**"I guess so, so what about you what's your story?"

Natara smirks at Mal and walks slowly walks passed him towards the small village behind them.

**Natara:**"Not ready to tell yet, we're not close enough."

**Mal:**"Yet."

Natara quickly turns to face Mal.

**Natara:**"Look Malachi."

**Mal:**"Please call me Mal."

**Natara:**"Fine. Mal hand me that stone, I need it to work out where we need to go next."

**Mal:**"How do I that once I give you the stone you won't run off with it?"

**Natara:**"You don't ,your just going to have to trust me."

Mal looks at Natara uneasily.

**Mal:**"I don't know.."

**Natara:**"Mal there is an inscription of the back of that stone, written in latin and since I'm the only one out the two of us that is fluent in the langauage, you'd better give to me!"

Mal hesitently hands Natara the stone and she carefully analyses it.

**Natara:**"Hmmm, 18th century time period, fascinating.. and the inscription on the back reads _invenrie quod quaerunt, inveniunt, ubi una nocte ac die."_

**Mal:**"What the hell does that mean?!"

**Natara:**"It means, _To find the place you seek, find the place where night and day become one."_

**Mal:**"Which is where excatly?"

Natara walks off with Mal following close behind.

**Natara:**"Come on, we need to find a car..."

**Mal:**"Why where are we going?"

**Natara:**"Just stop asking questions and follow me.."

**Mal:**"Ugh Women!"

**Natara:**"I heard that!"

**Mal:**"You were meant too!"

**So what do you think so far? I hope you like it! Please review! :D Jade xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Thank you to everyone that reviewed, I'm really grateful, I'll be posting my next update for Trying But Failing, at somepoint today or tomorrow, depending on how long it takes me to finish it, but here's chapter 2 of Treasure hunters hope you like it! :D**

Mal and Natara, jump out of a 4x4 jeep and walk up into a magnificent garden with an odd mechanism stood in the middle. Natara walks up to it and analysis it closely, while Mal takes in the beautiful surroundings.

**Mal:**"So tell me again, why we're here?"

**Natata:**"For centuries, the Egyptian people used this mechanism , to watch when an eclipse took place; they believed that it sent messages down to earth from the heavens, it's what the inscription on the stone meant, _when night and day become one._ When the sun and the moon come together; there's supposed to be an eclipse today, and once it starts, well have our clue as to where we're headed next."

Natara takes a few steps back and turns to Mal.

**Natara:**"However until then, we'll just have to sit tight and wait for it."

**Mal:**"Oh the joy!"

_Two hours Later..._

Mal and Natara sit side by side against a stone wall still waiting for the eclipse. They both sit in silence and Natara glances over at Mal who's looking up into the sky.

**Natara:**"So what excatly did you do to piss off Santos?"

Mal's snaps out of his daydreaming and looks down at Natara.

**Mal:**"What?"

**Natara:**"Oh come on, Santo's men aren't trying to kill you for nothing, so come on what did you do?"

**Mal:**"Other than exist? The guy hates my guts, he's been trying to catch me for years, always trying to be one step ahead of me when there's new treasure to be found, guys totally it for the money and the glory, but there's no way I'm letting him get this treasue before we do...so what about you? What did you do to piss him off?"

**Natara:**"Its said that whenever, Malachi went to find treasure; he always kept a diary to record everything about the journey, but it was never recorded that a diary was found from his last journey before he disappeared, but after years of searching I finally found out, it was being kept in a museum in Spain; when I finally got my hands on it, that bastard stole it from me. But I didn't leave empty-handed, I stole an artifact from him, that he was keeping in his vault; its what led me here in fact."

Mal chuckles quietly under his breath; then goes quiet. He takes a minute before glancing down at Natara again.

**Mal:**"I gotta ask, why are you so obessesed about my Great-grandfather and my family history?"

Natara shrugs and smiles at Mal.

**Natara:**"I don't know, something just drew me to him, his incredibly fanscinating story, the mystery of it all, I believe that whatever he was searching for when he disappeared was some thing big, something truely amazing and I wonna know what."

Natara looks at Mal and narrows her eyes,while in deep thought. Mal screws his face up in confusion.

**Mal:**"What?"

**Natara:**"I swear you look just like him, I mean I've only seen pictures of him in history books but it's like I'm looking right at him; you have the same jawline, same hair, damn I swear even your eyes are as blue as his."

Natara moves in closer,gazing in Mal's deep blue eyes, when suddenly the two break apart as Natara looks away and starts to stand to her feet.

**Natara:**"Errrm the eclipse is starting we should errrrm.. yeah.."

Mal clears his throat and stands up, following not far behind Natara.

**Mal:**"Errr yeah..."

Mal and Natara stand and watch the eclipse as it's covers the sun, the mechanism starts to move to reveal a strange picture of a jungle and an old building.

**Mal:**"Hey I know this place, It's a old temple in Peru, my father used to show me pictures from my Great-grandfather's trips, I know for fact he's been there at some point."

**Natara:**"So I guess we need a plane to get to Peru."

**Mal:**"Not a problem, follow me!"

Natara reluctently follows Mal, as they walk back to the jeep and after an hour of driving; they finally arrive at small airport and approach a small aircraft, to be greeted by a small odd looking man with long hair, wearing a Hawaiian shirt.

**Mal:**"Natara Willaims, meet Kai Kalaba, engineer and our pilot."

Natara extends her hand towards Kai.

**Natara:**"Nice to meet you."

Kai kisses the top of her hand and shoots her a cheesy smile.

**Kai:**"Nice to meet you too, I have to say, Mal has brought home alot of treasure in his time but you are certainly the most beautiful."

**Natara:**"Thank you?"

**Mal:**"Kai! About Peru?"

Kai looks back at Mal, only half-listening.

**Kai:**"Hmm? oh right yeah... hop aboard..ladies first."

Natara glares at Kai and reluctently climbs aboard the small plane, Mal tries to follow but he's pulled back by Kai.

**Kai:**"Hey Mal, you not with this girl right? Because if not I call dibs!"

Kai smirks at Mal, and Mal just gives him a unimpressed look.

**Mal:**"Just fly the goddamn plane Kai!"

**Kai:**"Roger Dodger!"

They both climb abroad the plane and soon take off to Peru.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter please review! Jade xx :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry it's been ages since ive updated been really busy sorry , Thank you for your reviews, Here's chapter 3, I hope you like it! :D**

After landing in Peru, Mal and Natara make they're way through a deep jungle, Mal leads as he cuts through the think leaves and vines with a long machete sword.

**Natara:**"Will Kai be okay, staying on his own?"

**Mal:**"Yeah, he'll be fine, guy might not look very tough, but he can take care of himself."

**Natara:**"Have you known Kai very long?"

**Mal:**"About 6 years, he might seem like a goofball, but he's a good guy and loyal friend."

**Natara:**"Must be nice to have someone like that have your back."

Mal stops for a second and turns to face Natara.

**Mal:**"You never had anyone like that?"

**Natara:**"I did, but started when researching your great-grandfather, trying to find this treasure, everyone said I was wasting my time, chasing a myth and after that; the only people that did want to help me, were only in it for the money, so I prefered to go it alone because I never felt I could trust anyone."

**Mal:**"Well, you trust me right?"

Natara smirks at Mal and screws up her nose.

**Natara:**"More or less."

Mal laughs, then continues moving forward through the jungle, Natara following close behind; until finally, they come to an old overgrown temple.

**Mal:**"Whoa this is amazing."

**Natara:**"This is incredible, it's so beautiful."

Mal walks over to the entrance to find the door caved in.

**Mal:**"Huh...won't be getting in that way, there must be another entrance somewhere."

Mal runs his hand down the old stone walks, and comes across a secret passage, as the passage pushes in the wall slightly.

**Mal:**"Natara, come here help me with this.."

Natara runs over and helps Mal push the wall further in to reveal a dark tunnel, they both lean in and flash their touches inside and look around.

**Mal:**"Oh this is so cool."

Natara smiles at Mal and nudges his arm with her elbow.

**Natara:**"Come on let's go."

Natara slowly makes her way in the tunnel, with Mal not following far behind, they shine there touches around the tunnel to find they're way though, Mal run his light across the walls to see ancient carvings in the walls.

**Mal:**"My great-grandfather has definitely been here, I regonise these carvings from his photo album."

Mal and Natara continue walking down the tunnel, until they finally come out to an opening, in the heart of the temple, its covered in complete darkness, Mal walks over to an old staute with a hole in the middle.

**Mal:**"Hmmmm."

He takes out a box of matches and lights one and throws it in the hole of the staute, it instantly lights up and the flame travels all around the temple giving out bright lights, Mal and Natara stand back slightly looking around, amazed.

**Natara:**"Wow, we should start looking around, see if you can find anything interesting."

Mal nods and they two split up and walk in opposite directions of the room, Natara notices and stray piece of paper laying on the ground, she quickly picks it up and shouts over to Mal.

**Natara:**"Mal over here, I think I've found something!"

**Mal:**"What is it?"

**Natara:**"I think it's a page from your great-grandfather's diary, it says _this journey is dangerous and hard ,and the creatures have killed half my men, but I'm so close I can feel it and it's too late to turn around and go back now, the path that will lead to the treasure I hope to find is located in a cave in the Mediterranean Sea and the rest of us will leave first thing in the morning, I only hope that the creatures don't find us before then._ This is definitely your great-grandfather's handwritting."

Mal screws his face up in confusion.

**Mal:**"Okay so we know where we're headed next, but what did he mean by _the creatures?"_

**Natara:**"I don't know, but I think we should get out of here before we find out, lets get outta here!"

Mal and Natara turn to leave, when suddenly they hear a distant groan that stops them dead in their tracks.

**Mal:**"What was that?"

**Natara:**"What?"

The groan sounds again but this time it's much closer.

**Mal:**"That!"

Suddenly mutant-zombie like creatures with razor sharp teeth appear from nowhere, running towards Mal and Natara, they both pull out their guns and start to shot but it has no affect on them, they keep running and hissing at the two as they get closer; Mal and Natara back away and Natara looks to the side to see one of the creatures step on a lit match that Mal left on the floor, and it instantly sets ablaze and destorys the creature.

**Natara:**"Mal quick give me your matches its fire that destorys them!"

Mal quickly throws his box of matches to Natara, she quickly lights the match and rips her sleeves off her shirt and sets the material on fire and throws it at the creatures, they scream in pain and disappear in a the firey smoke, Mal and Natara stand panting out of breath with their hearts beating incredibly quickly; which out hesitantion they both grab their touches and run to the exit and back out into the jungle.

**Mal:**"Jeez that was a hell of a thing huh?"

**Natara:**"Ha yeah!"

Natara pulls the diary page out of her pocket and looks at Mal smiling.

**Natara:**"I think we should head back to the plane before any more of those things come after us!"

**Mal:**"Hell Yeah!"

They both make there way back through the jungle back to the plane to meet up with Kai and talk him through where their headed next.

**Hope you liked it more to come soon but I wont be updating as often as I'd like to for an number of reasons anyway please review! Also I'll try to update my other story Trying but Failing as soon as I can thank you to everyone that reviewed 66 reviews I actually cried at how many of you reviewed and say such nice things thank you so much i so grateful! Jade x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your reviews you guys *Happy dance* :D Here's Chapter 4 hope you like it!**

Mal and Natara sit on the plane as Kai flies them to the Mediterranean Sea.

**Mal:**"Can I as you something?"

Natara looks across at Mal.

**Natara:**"Shoot."

**Mal:**"Isn't your family worried about you? I mean I'm sure dear old daddy wouldn't be happy about his little girl being invovled with such dangerous people."

**Natara:**"Actually I'm not really on good terms with my father, he was one of people that believed I was wasting my time chasing after this _myth_ but I went anyway and I haven't spoken to my father in years, naturally the rest of the family took his side from fear of disrespecting him so none of them talk to me anymore."

**Mal:**"Oh I'm sorry I asked."

Natara smiles.

**Natara:"**No it's fine really! I really don't mind you asking, what about you?"

**Mal:**"Well my father is criminal I haven't seen or spoke to him in years and my mother died when I was 17 I've been alone ever since."

**Natara:**"I'm sorry."

Mal and Natara sit looking eachothers eyes and grow quiet, Natara leans over and takes Mal's hand and he smiles weakly, they both start to lean forward when Kai shouts from the front of the plane.

**Kai:"**Hey lovebirds! We're here!"

The plane lands on the calm surface of the ocean and Mal and Natara quickly slip into diving suits and open a side door of the plane.

**Kai:**"Okay if my calculations are correct, then the cave should be just below us, so keep swimming down you should eventually find the entrance."

**Mal:**"Okay thanks Kai."

Natara walks passed Kai and notices him staring at her and in response sends back a death glare.

**Natara:**"Make one comment Kai just one I dare you!"

Kai backs away without a sound and disappears back into the front of the plane, Natara looks over to Mal who just laughs while shaking his head, soon after Mal and Natara both dive into the ocean and start swim downwards.

They swim further down staying close to eachother as pass the fish that swim by, rocks and underwater life the floats by, finally Mal points to a cave opening in the rocks Natara nods and the two swim towards it, eventually they surface into a large room, they jump up to ledge and pull themselves up, and they take their face masks off and start to pace around the room looking around.

**Mal:**"Whoa this is incredible."

**Natara:**"You can say that again."

They look around to see the water sparkle reflecting on the ceiling of the cave and the ancient cravings in the walls and in the floor, gold stautes shaped like lions stand in the corners, they walk up some stone steps that lead to a well lit room full of candles and in the center is a golden ball sat on a small stone pillar, Mal approaches slowly and looks closely at it.

**Mal:**"Hmmmm. _The key to your desires."_

**Natara:**"Excuse me?"

**Mal:**"That's what it says about this ball thing, the key to your desires, maybe it's the key that leads to the treasure?"

**Natara:**"Well I'll go grab our stuff and we'll try to work out where we need to go next."

**Mal:**"Okay."

Natara sprints off back down the stairs and Mal carefully takes the golden ball from the stone pillar and places it in his backpack, then calls out to Natara.

**Mal:**"Natara you okay back there?"

No answer, Mal cautiously walks back down the stone steps and back into the other cave room; to find three men in black diving suits with guns, one man holding Natara at gun point.

**Mal:**"Natara!"

Mal quickly draws his own gun and points it at the man holding Natara.

**Oscar:**"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mr Fallon...unless of course you want something terrible to happen to this beautiful flower."

Oscar runs his hand across Natara's cheek but she jerks her head away from him, Mal stands looking at Oscar with a death glare.

**Mal:**"What do you want Santos?!"

**Oscar:**"Well first I want you to drop that gun, before anyone gets hurt."

Mal hesitants but Oscars men point their guns at Mal, with deep sigh of defeat; Mal drops the gun and kicks it away, Oscar pulls an evil smirk.

**Oscar:**"Now hand it over!"

**Mal:**"I don't know what your talking about."

**Oscar:**"The golden ball, it belongs to me, now hand it over or I let my associates get trigger happy with your little girlfriend here!"

Reluctantly; Mal takes the golden ball out of his backpack and hands it to Oscar.

**Mal:**"Your an evil bastard you know that Santos!"

**Oscar:**"So I've been told and yet surprisingly, it doesn't bother me!"

With an sinister laugh Oscar starts to walk away with his men when Mal stops them.

**Mal:**"Hey! What about Natara let her go!"

Oscar turns back to face Mal.

**Oscar:**"I think I'll keep her a little longer as a kind of insurance that you don't come after my men and I because if you do...I'm afraid you won't see her pretty face again!"

Mal tries to push violently through to attack the guy that has Natara, but another punches Mal from behind, knocking him out cold.

**Natara:**"Mal!"

The man holding Natara shakes her violently and pulls her away following Oscar as they leave the cave.

Later, Mal stirrs awake to find himself alone on the cave floor, as his memory floods back to him; he starts to shake with anger, he quickly throws his mask back on and swims back up to the surface to meet Kai that pulls him onto the plane.

**Kai:**"Hey where's Natara?"

**Mal:**"Santos was tracking us and took Natara and the golden ball."

**Kai:**"The what?"

**Mal:**"It's the next clue to finding the treasure and Santos has that plus Natara."

**Kai:**"Oh Crap that's not good!"

Mal glares at Kai.

**Mal:**"You think?! Look just...do you know where Santos could have gone?"

**Kai:**"As a matter of fact yes I do! He has a mansion on the coast of Italy if he's gone anywhere it's there!"

**Mal:**"Well then get us there now, we need to save Natara from Santos because once I find him I'm gonna kill that son-a-bitch!"

**Dan dan daaaaa Mal to the rescue lol :D Hope you liked it please review! Thanks Jade xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI thankyou for the reviews, here's chapter 5 hope you like it!**

On the coast of Taranto, Italy in a huge grant elegant mansion, Natara sits on the couch in a elegant sitting room with guards all round the room and sitting opposite her is Oscar Santos.

**Natara:**"What no ropes or chains to stop me from running away?"

Oscar lets out a mocking laugh.

**Oscar:**"Please Miss Williams that's hardly a way to treat a guest now is it?"

**Natara:**"Really? And how many guests do you have here against their will because we both know that this is the last place I want to be, so why don't you just let me go?!"

**Oscar:**"And we both know that can't do that. believe it or not I need your help."

Natara glares at Oscar and folds her arms.

**Natara:**"And what makes you think that I would help you?"

**Oscar:**"Your a smart women, Miss Williams and the only person that can work out where this treasure is, I propose that we work together and split it when it's found."

**Natara:**"Temping, but I think I'll have to pass, I'm working with Mal as you already know."

Oscar sighs and leans forward with his hands resting on his knees.

**Oscar:**"Listen Miss Williams what you have to understand is; Mal is only in it for Mal once you find that treasure, he'll ditch you and make off with the treasure taking all the glory and money for himself."

**Natara:**"Look Santos, You may think you know Mal but you don't, I've not known him for very long myself but for some reason I trust him so you can say whatever you want, because it makes no difference to me."

Oscar puts his hands up in defeat and sighs.

**Oscar:**"Fine I guess there's no changing your mind."

Natara notices something moving on the balcony above the landing of the grand staircase, at a second glance she sees it's Mal and smiles, he gestures for her to be quiet and she nods slightly.

**Oscar:**"Although I have to say Miss Williams I don't think Mal would be stupid enough to come here, why would he waste time saving you when he could just continue without you in the search for the treasure?"

**Natara:**"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

**Oscar:**"What?"

Suddenly Mal zips down from above and takes out all of Oscar's men as they all flop to the ground, knocked out cold, Oscar looks around confused and Natara takes this as a chance to knock him to the ground with a hard right hook, Natara turns swiftly to join Mal and they make their way through the mansion and into Oscar's private study and take back the golden ball then moveout to the coast line to meet Kai as he helps them aboard the plane and quickly takes off and flies to safety.

**Natara:**"You took your time!"

**Mal:**"You know a simple _thank you_ wouldn't kill you, you know?!"

Natara smirks at Mal.

**Natara:**"Thank you but seriously what took you so long?!"

Mal laughs and shakes his head and walks away to join Kai in the front of the plane.

**Kai:**"Women eh?"

**Mal:**"Tell me about it!"

Natara huffs and sits down on the floor of the plane with boxes of supplies and goes quiet.

After a short journey, they arrive at small village in Livorno, Italy. Mal and Natara jump out the plane.

**Mal:**"We should probably find a hotel or inn or something to stay for the night."

**Natara:**"Okay."

They start to walk but then Natara stops and turns to Kai.

**Natara:**"Kai, aren't you coming too?"

**Kai:**"No, I'm not leaving my baby!"

Natara screws her face up in confusion.

**Mal:**"Kai fixed that old plane up himself 3 years ago, he practially lives in the thing!"

**Kai:**"That's right, my pride and joy right here."

Kai paces the side of the plane and smiles, Natara smirks and shakes her head.

**Natara:**"Okay..sweet dreams Kai."

**Kai:**"Only if I'm dreaming of you m'lady!"

Natara shrugs Kai comment off and walks away with Mal to find a hotel for the night.

Later they both sit in a small hotel room looking at the golden ball.

**Mal:**"What do you think it does?"

**Natara:**"I don't know, but once we find out we'll have our next clue."

After hours of trying to figure out how to get the ball to work they fail and give up for some well-deserved sleep, although Natara has trouble, after tossing and turning she just lays awake, staring at the ceiling.

As the moonlight glows through the blinds the glow hits the golden ball sat on the table, and Natara notices the ball itself also starting to glow, she sits up and watches, then quickly jump out of bed and nudges Mal awake.

**Natara:**"Mal Mal...Wake up!"

**Mal:**"Huh? Wha...Yeah?!"

**Natara:**"Look! The golden ball its glowing!"

Mal jerks up and they both sit and watch as the moonlight moves further into the room causing the golden ball to brightly light up and come to life, it projects moving images and sounds, Mal and Natara watch in amazment.

The images come alive with the sea and relaxing music flooding the room, ancient ruins are shown and Natara grabs Mal in excitment.

**Natara:**"Mal! Do you see it?! Do you?!"

**Mal:**"What see I just hear music and see the ocean and-"

**Natara:**"Thailand! The treasure is in Thailand!"

**Hope you like it! Please review! Jade xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys thanks for the reviews: mozzi-girl and Maltara101 I'm glad you like the story Im actually really enjoying writing it, here's chapter 6 I hope you like it! :D**

After leaving Kai alone with the plane, Mal and Natara take a small boat and sail to Coastal Thailand. Mal sits checking his notes and preparing his gun, while Natara sits and ties her laces on her knee high combat boots.

**Natara:**"You sure we're in the right place?"

**Mal:**"According to map, the ruins should just around here somewhere."

Natara stands and narrows her eyes and looks along the cliffs, then turns back to Mal.

**Natara:**"The ruins aren't visable from down here, we need to climb up the side of the cliff, shouldn't be too hard!"

Natara turns on the boat engine and speeds over to a low cliff edge, she slides a gun into her holster then starts to free climb the cliff, she places her foot into the cracks and hangs with on hand and looks down at Mal.

**Natara:**"You coming?"

Mal looks at Natara stunned.

**Mal:**"Err yeah.."

Mal follows Natara up the side of the cliff, at a much slowers pace then Natara, as she jumps freely and fearlessly across the surface of the cliff until she reaches the top, then pulls herself up, shortly followed by Mal.

**Natara:**"You okay?"

**Mal:**"Yeah I think so."

Mal and Natara start to walk down a narrow path and eventually come out to a beautiful jungle area. Scattered around are old discarded ruins of old buildings with overgrowing trees wrapping themselves around everything, Mal and Natara continue to walk cautiously down the path.

**Natara:**"This place is beautiful."

**Mal:**"Sure is..but where's the-"

Mal is cut off as they come to a ledge that overlooks a grand temple with stautes of tigers that stand guarding the temple, ancient windchimes create beautiful music as the wind dances around them. Mal and Natara stand, amazed as they look at the breath-taking view that lies infront of them.

**Mal:**"Never mind found the temple!"

Natara laughs and looks at Mal smiling.

**Natara:**"Come on.."

Natara runs and jumps, catching herself on the ledge of one of the old stautes, she moves cross the edge and drops from ledge to ledge and lands gracefully on the floor. She looks up at Mal still stood on the cliff above and smirks.

**Mal:**"Okay.. that was awesome!"

**Natara:**"Your turn!"

**Mal:**"No, no way in hell I am doing that..I'll err just find another way down!"

After Mal finally joins Natara at the bottom, they walk up to the entrance of the temple and investigate it closely.

**Mal:**"Hmmm it seems it needs some kind of meachanisism to make the door open, there's a hole in the door like something's supposed to fit inside."

Mal looks around and see's an old stone in a strange shape, almost like somekind of sword, he runs over and picks it up then carefully slides it into the hole then turns it like a key. Suddenly the front of the temple comes to life the tiger stautes move and the door slides open. Mal and Natara stand back for a second then slowly walk inside the temple.

As they walk deeper into the temple they find, its bare; no cravings on the walls no stautes of any sort, just bare stone walls and floors and its incredibly silent. They continue walking till finally they come to a room filled with candles, every single one lit giving out light. Natara walks slightly ahead of Mal and steps on a tile on the floor which suddenly pushes into the floor like a button, she stops dead in her tracks as all the candles are blown out at once the room is sealed shut and starts to spin viciously, when finally it stops opening a secret passageway door. Mal pulls out his touch and leads Natara into the long dark tunnel.

**Mal:**"Natara..do you hear that?"

**Natara:**"Hear what?"

**Mal:**"It sounds like running water.."

At that moment they finally come out of the tunnel into a underground garden with a flowing stream of crystal clear blue water, tall green trees tower over high against the ceiling and wild beautiful, colourful flowers cover the room, sitting in tall green grass, butterflies and tropical birds fly around freely.

**Natara:**"Oh my god. This...this is incredible!"

**Mal:**"It's amazing, how is this even down here?"

Natara smiles at Mal and they walk through the garden, Natara notices something on the floor and bends down to pick it up.

**Natara:**"Hello, how did you get down here?"

**Mal:**"What is it?"

**Natara:**"Another page from your great-grandfather's diary. _We have finally located the whereabouts of the treasure, in the 15th Century, the Spanish placed it in the middle of Africa in the hopes that it would never be found out of fear that enemies may try to steal it, but recent events have lead me to believe that that hiding place has finally been found,I have located the desired spot in the map at the back of my diary and I just hope I can find this area before anyone else._ Damn it we need that diary to find that map, but Oscar has it!"

**Mal:**"You sure about that?"

Mal smirks and pulls the diary out his back pocket, Natara lights up with a smile.

**Natara:**"When did you.."

**Mal:**"I took it from Santo's study when we stole the golden ball back."

**Natara:**"You are amazing!"

Natara takes the diary from Mal and gives him a quick peck on the cheek making him blush.

**Natara:**"Okay let's have a look here...hmmmm...ah ha! Okay I've got the location we just need to get back to the boat and back to Kai."

**Mal:**"Right.."

Mal and Natara start to walks further across the garden, when Mal suddenly stops, his face drops and his eyes go wide when he sees what laid on the floor infront of him.

**Mal:**"Oh god.."

**Natara:**"Mal what is it?"

Mal kneels down infront of the skeleton and takes out the wallet from the jacket then looks back Natara.

**Mal:**"It's my-my Great-grandfather...He must have never found the treasure, he just died down here."

Natara places a comforting hand on Mal's shoulder.

**Natara:**"Mal I'm sorry."

**Mal:**"Yeah.."

After a few moments of silence Natara looks up at Mal.

**Natara:**"Mal we should probably get going."

Mal doesn't speak, he just nods and follows Natara.

Soon they make it out of the temple and back onto the cliff, to find many boats filled with Oscars men, Mal pulls Natara down behind an old stone wall, so they aren't seen.

**Mal:**"Damn he must have followed us!"

Mal looks down to see that their boat has not yet been spotted by Oscar's men, so Mal guides Natara down the side of the cliff.

**Mal:**"Okay the boat is just down there, so if we climb down quietly, we should be able to leave without them seeing us and then we can finally leave this all behind!"

Natara looks at Mal confused.

**Natara:**"What..what about Africa?"

**Mal:**"Screw Africa, Natara I'm done!"

**Natara:**"What are you talking about?"

**Mal:**"Natara, I don't know if you've noticed but we're a little outnumbered and Oscar isn't going to stop at anything to get that treasure, including killing us!"

**Natara:**"So that's it then, your just giving up?!"

**Mal:**"What choice do I have Natara, my Great-grandfather wasted his whole life trying to find treasure and its not worth dying over! "

**Natara:**"So your just going to let Oscar win?!"

**Mal:**"Natara that's not what this is about anymore!"

**Natara:**"Well what's it about?! Because one minute your determinded to find the treasure and now your backing out like some kind of coward!"

**Mal:**"Damn it Natara I don't wonna lose you!"

Natara freezes and looks at Mal as his face softens as he looks into her eyes.

**Mal:**"I almost lost you once I don't wonna lose you again, I care about you Natara and I don't want you to get hurt because of me!"

Natara smiles weakly as she walks over to Mal and gently places her hand on his cheek.

**Natara:**"Mal, listen to me, your not going to lose me I promise, we are so close to finding that treasure and I know if anyone can find it, it's us because when we're together we're so much stronger than we are apart, I knew from the moment I met you I could trust you and together we can do anything."

Mal smiles and traces his hand over Natara's placed on his cheek.

**Mal:**"Then lets go, we've got a plane to catch."

Natara smiles and they climb down to the boat, and sail away undected by Oscar's men, and finally meet up Kai and make plans to fly to Africa to once and for all find the treasure.

**Hoped you liked it! Please review more to come in chapter 7! Thanks Jade xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thankyou for the reviews mozzi-girl, Maltara101 and bugreid I'm really grateful for your support on this story this will be the second to last chapter so I hope you like it here's chapter 7.**

Mal, Natara and Kai all walk through the African rainforest towards the location of the treasure as pinpointed by Natara on Mal's Great-grandfather's map.

**Kai:**"Oh my god this place is creepy, there's all kinds of killer animals here...what if an elephant tramples us, or we get attacked by a lion or a- Ahh what was that?!"

**Natara:**"Kai! Can you please stop talking?!"

**Mal:**"Lighten up Natara, give the guy a break.."

Natara glares at Mal and he smirks in response.

**Natara:**"So your telling me you don't that the slightest bit annoying?"

**Mal:**"I've learned to tune it out besides we need him here to help us find the temple..I know he may seem annoying but the guys a genius."

Kai beams proudly as he walks over to Natara and smirks.

**Kai:**"Hear that Natara..don't mess with the genius!"

**Natara:**"Tell me something Kai, did you at all get beaten up for your _Genius _statues in highschool by any chance?"

**Kai:**"Yes..."

**Natara:**"Interesting how would you like a trip down memory line...?!"

Natara glares at Kai while balling her hand into a fist and Kai turns pale as his smirks instantly disappears and he backs off.

**Kai:**"Okay I get it I'll be quiet."

**Natara:**"Thank you."

Natara smiles and looks at Mal whose trying to fight back a laugh.

After hours of walking with Kai leading the way they finally they reach the temple although it doesn't seem like much at first just a tiny stone hut of some kind. Mal, Natara and Kai all stand a stare at it quizzingly.

**Mal:**"Is that it?! We came all this way for this?!"

Kai runs his chin in deep though..then disappears inside the small stone hut,leaving Mal and Natara completely confused. When suddenly they hear the echo of a click, then Kai running back to join them as the hut starts to move and disappears into the ground, revealing a grand set of stone steps leading to a grand underground temple.

**Mal:**"How did you know to do that?!"

Kai grins and taps his head with his finger.

**Kai:**"Genius rememeber?"

Mal laughs while shaking his head, Natara sighs and rolls her eyes then starts to walk down into the underground temple. They walk further down and admire it's grand architecture, golden statues stand at the sides of the corridors and diamonds shine from the cracks in the walls, candles light their way down to center of the temple, and in the middle of the room is a golden bowl of water.

**Mal:**"I don't get it..So the waters the treasure?"

**Kai:**"So your telling me we travelled hundreds of miles just to find something I can get out of my tap at home?!"

Natara ran her touch along the wall at the back, behind the golden bowl of water and narrowed her eyes.

**Natara:**"Hang on boys just..look at this...it's a message left my the Spanish from the 16th Century, _Con gran fuerza viene gran debilidad, por la fuerza dentro de ti es lo que puede destruir."_

**Mal:**"English please.."

**Natara:**"With great strength come great weakness, for the strength within you is what may destory you, Don't you get it?! The water is the treasure it must contain something that makes you stronger that's why the Spanish didn't want enemies getting hold of it but for some reason they couldn't control the effects of the water so hid it here so no one would ever possess it's strength again!"

**Oscar:**"Clever girl!"

**Mal:**"Ah hell!"

All three swiftly turn to see Oscar Santos and his men all training guns at them.

**Oscar:**"I knew if I followed you three, you'd eventually lead me to what I wanted!"

**Natara:**"This was never about the money was it? Your not interested in the gold or the diamonds, you only want the strength from the water..."

**Oscar:**"For years I've studied ;searched for it, my father disowned me from the family; told me I was a disgrace to the family name by chasing some myth but now..now I can prove him wrong, everyone that doubted me and no one is going to stop me from walking out of here with what I came for, not even you three!"

**Oh no! What will happen will they escape from Oscar? And will Mal and Natara finally be together in the end? Will Kai make it five seconds without screaming like a girl? Find out in the last Chapter of treasure hunters in chapter 8! Hoped you liked this chapter please review! Jade x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Big Thank you to mozzi-girl, matararox21 and Maltara101 for your reviews and support of my story here's the last chapter I hope you like it! :D**

**Natara:**"So let us go, you've got what you want!"

**Oscar:**"Miss Williams do you seriously think that, that's all it is, just a little drop of water in a small golden bowl, please..this is only the gateway to the where the true strength lies the stone that provides the power to the water, and I need you to find it for me!"

**Natara:**"Excuse me?!"

Oscar talks another step closer to Natara and Mal blocks his path as he stands protectively infront of Natara.

**Oscar:**"Do you really think that the only reason I've been following you is because of that artifact you stole from me?! No the truth is Natara, I've been followng you for years, your an incredibly smart women , so smart that you can understand things ,some of the greatest minds couldn't figure out all those years ago while trying to find this place."

Natara takes a step closer, placing a reassuring hand on Mal's shoulder as he backs down.

**Natara:**"And what makes you think that I would help you?"

Oscar smirks as his eyes grow cold, he clicks his fingers at two of his men and they grab Mal and Kai holding guns to their temples.

**Oscar:**"Because they're lives depend on it!"

**Kai:**"Hey dude watch it your hands are cold!"

Natara's eyes go wide as she looks at Mal.

**Mal:**"Natara don't do it, it's not worth it, don't do it to try and save us! Go, get out of here and save yourself!"

Natara stands silent as her breathing becomes heavy, she looks Oscar in the eyes and sees nothing but hate and an evil smirk on his face.

**Oscar:**"Fine..Kill them!"

**Natara:**"WAIT!"

**Mal:**"Natara don't!"

Oscar looks back at Natara.

**Natara:**"I'll do it, I'll help you IF you promise not to hurt them!"

**Oscar:**"You have my word, now get to work..."

Natara walks passed Oscar towards the golden bowl and looks at it closely.

**Natara:**"There's an inscription around the rim of the bowl, _una gota revela todo, _One drop reveals all."

Natara drops one tiny drop of water into the bowl as it creates on single ripple in the water in the bowl and rings out like somekind of chime or bell and a serect passage opens, she looks back over to Oscar whose now beaming with a evil grin, he walks over and violently grabs Natara by the arm and drags her through the passage with the men dragging Mal and Kai behind as they follow.

They soon come out in a balcony which over looks a beautiful jungle which streches out for miles. In the center of the baloncy is a precious stone, flowing delicately on the surface of a grand fountain. Oscar lets go of Natara and walks over to it, fansinated.

**Oscar:**"Amazing! Simply amazing; all those people that told me I was wrong and it's here its right here!"

Oscar carefully reaches other and takes the stone, holding it in his hands analysing it closely, he then turns back to Natara, then to his men holding Mal and Kai.

**Oscar:**"Kill them!"

Natara runs over to Oscar and stares right into is cold evil eyes.

**Natara:**"NO! You gave me your word you wouldn't hurt them!"

Oscar lets out a sinister laugh.

**Oscar:**"I believe I said _I _wouldn't hurt them but I'm not the one that will be pulling the trigger!"

**Natara:**"You monster!"

At that moment Mal elbows the guy holding him in the face, Kai hestiates before doing the same knocking both the men unconcious, another man runs at Kai but Kai ducks just in time as Mal's fist flies over and punches him.

**Kai:**"Whoa that was cool!"

More men come running at Mal and Kai as Kai jumps on the back of one of them covering his eyes as Mal stands in a fist fight with another. Natara punches Oscar and kicks his legs out from under him and grabs the stone from his grip and tries to run away but Oscar grabs her by her hair pulling her back, Natara swiftly spins and punches him in his stomach, winding him and stands looking down at him with pure hate in her eyes.

**Natara:**"This was never meant to be found it's not treasure to anyone, it's a curse!"

Natara throws it as hard as she can at the floor as it smashes to pieces and loses it glow, Oscar stands and pulls out his gun training it at Natara.

**Oscar:**"Your gonna regret that!"

The echo sound of a gun shot fills Natara's ears as she flinches, and looks down to see Oscar's face go pale as he falls to the ground dead, standing behind is Mal with a smoking gun in his hand. Natara smiles weakly as she runs over to Mal, he lets the gun fall from his hand as he wraps Natara in his arms and holds her close.

**Natara:**"Mal..."

She looks up into Mal's eyes as he gently runs his hand down her cheek then leans down and their lips meet in a passionate kiss.

**Mal:**"Come on lets get out of here."

Natara smiles at she holds Mal's hand tightly and together all three leave the temple for good.

Later Natara knocks on a hotel door and walks in to see Kai sat reading a book.

**Natara:**"Hey Kai, where's Mal?"

Kai's face drops and he looks at Natara blankly.

**Kai:**"Oh he hasn't told you has he?"

**Natara:**"Told me what?"

Kai puts his book down and walks over to Natara, with the look of saddness in his eyes.

**Kai:**"Natara Mal's gone, He got a call from a professor from Washington, there opening an exhibit on his Great-grandfather and he left for the train station about an hour ago!"

Natara sprints out the hotel room and down the hall all and runs as fast as she can, all the way to the train station.

When she finally arrives she sees Mal as he's about to step aboard.

**Natara:**"MAL!"

Mal turns around to see Natara run towards him with tears in her eyes.

**Natara:**"What you weren't even going to say goodbye?!"

**Mal:**"I'm not good with goodbyes Natara."

**Natara:**"Why, why do you have to go?"

**Mal:**"Natara this is a great opportunity for me to prove to people what a great man my Great-grandfather really was, I can't let that pass me by, I have to go.."

**Natara:**"What about me?"

Mal takes a deep breath and pauses for a second.

**Mal:**"Natara, you are...an extraodinary women and your going to go amazing places in your life, places that people like can only dream of but never experience, I can't hold you back from that. Kai is flying out tomorrow, he'll take you anywhere you want to go..."

**Natara:**"I want to go with you!"

**Mal:**"I know you do but you can't...Natara both of our lives are heading in different directions and we have to accept that, Natara you'll find someone better than me and-"

Natara shakes her head while tears gently roll down her face.

**Natara:**"No, No I won't.."

**Mal:**"Yes you will, I promise you...you only deserve the best and that's not me."

Mal looks down as tears roll down his face, he reaches into his pocket, pulls out a note and hands it to Natara.

**Mal:**"Here, this is for whenever you feel, sad lonely or just want to think of me. Keep it close to you always."

Natara takes the note and holds it tightly, Mal leans down and with trembling lips and tears on his cheeks, gives Natara a light kiss on her lips then pulls away, he looks into her eyes and gently sweeps some hair from her face and smiles weakly, before pulling away and walking towards the train. Natara watches as he boards and disappears behind the door, she looks down at the note in her shaking hands then carefully unfolds it and more tears stream from her eyes as she reads:

_Not matter what, I will always love you_

_-Mal_

She holds the note close to her heart as she watches the train move further away and feels the tears in her eyes and her heart tearing in her chest as Mal disappears from her life..forever.

***Pokes head up from hiding place* Please dont hate me it, I just thought I'd try a different ending for Maltara I hoped you liked it but if you guys really really want to end with them together I will do an epilogue but only if you guy want one, let me know! And please review! Jade xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone for your reviews mozzi-girl, Maltara101, maltararox21 and bugreid! Okay so you've pretty much all asked for a epilogue so here it is, it's kinda short but I hope you like it! :D**

Epilogue

_Six months later..._

The opening of the Malachi Charles Fallon exhibit. Professors, businessmen and many other guests walk around the exhibit; all dresses in tuxes and cocktail dresses, champagne glasses in hand. Mal stands up to the podium and lightly taps the mic, gaining the guests attention.

**Mal:**"I want to thank everyone of you for coming, my Great-grandfather was a great man who lead an amazing life and it gives me great pleasure to share his incredible achievements with you all, please enjoy the rest of the evening."

The audience erupts into applause as Mal stands down from the podium and starts to walk around greeting guests and talking to Professors about his Great-grandfather's work.

Mal walks around the room observing the guests as they look at the exhibit; fascinated, he's so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he bumps into a women in a red cocktail dress.

**Mal:**"Sorry, my fault."

The women says nothing as she hurrys off in a rush and Mal feels a slight tug as his suit pocket of his tux, he reaches in to his pocket and pulls out a note, reluctantly he unfolds it and reads:

_No matter what, I will always love you._

_-N_

Mal's head shoots up from the note, as he desperately looked around the room trying to find her, headed in the same direction of women that bumped into him before, he picks up his pace and walks around the room asking people if they've seen a women fitting her description but the answer is always the same; No sorry. As the event draws to a close and everyone leaves, Mal decides to walk back to his hotel through the dark night.

When he finally arrives at his hotel room, he sits for hours in deep thought _Could it really be her? Where is she now? It must be her, who else would have left the note? _but Mal remained skeptical after the last six months of endless dreams of her coming back, showing up at his hotel room in the middle of the night, him spotting her in the street and wrapping her in his arms or her showing up suddenly and as Mal reaches out to touch she slowly disappears.

Yes Mal knew this must the same thing, his mind playing tricks again...however that didn't explain the note...it was as real as the air he was breathing so it couldn't be dream..could it?

Mal knew there was only one way to find out, he grabbed his suit jacket and ran down the street, still in his tux and ran to the museum where his Great-grandfather's exhibit was. He unlocked the door and slowly walked inside and there stood infront of him, observing the exhibit was Natara, Mal stood in disbelief as she turned slowly to face him, her face blank.

**Mal:**"Natara...?"

**Natara:**"This really is an incredible exhibit, your Great-grandfather was an amazing man...just like you."

**Mal:**"Natara, how did you get in here? This place was locked."

**Natara:**"After everything we've been through, that's really what you want to ask me?"

**Mal:**"What are you doing here?"

Natara takes a step towards Mal.

**Natara:**"Six months, six months I've waited for you, I stayed in the same place so if you changed your mind, you'd know where to find me...but you didn't, didn't even try...did you even miss me?"

**Mal:**"Natara of course I did! Every second of every day for the last six months I have thought about you!"

Natara breaths deeply and tears roll down her face.

**Natara:**"Then why? Why did you go?"

**Mal:**"I had too.."

**Natara:**"No you didn't, you had a choice and you chose to leave..to leave me."

Mal looks down at the floor as tears well up in his own eyes.

**Mal:**"Natara, everything I've ever loved is gone..my father my mother, everything I care about always gets taken away from me somehow, so I pushed you away so the same thing wouldn't happen to you, I thought it would hurt less if I let you go."

Natara shakes her head slowly and starts to walk passed Mal as his eyes follow her movement, suddenly she stops in her tracks and turns back to face Mal.

**Natara:**"Mal let me just ask you one thing; Everything you've ever lost in your life, did you ever fight to keep it or just stand and watch it slip away?"

Natara walks away and just as she's about to reach the door Mal shouts.

**Mal:**"Natara.."

Natara turns to look at him, looking hurt and broken with tears rolling down her face. Mal walks over to her and without hesitation kisses her passionately, she wraps her arms around his neck as he picks her up and holds her close in his arms, their lips never parting.

Soon Mal places Natara back on the ground and they pull away, looking into eachothers eyes, both breathing deeply. Natara places both her hands on Mal's face and smiles through her tears.

**Natara:**"Don't you dare ever leave me again."

Mal smiles back and traces his hands over Natara's placed on his cheeks.

**Mal:**"Never...I thought my leaving you I was doing the right thing. I didn't think you'd want to be with a coward like me, you deserve better."

**Natara:**"Your not a coward, your brave and strong and your the man I love, and no matter what..."

**Mal:**"I will always love you."

**The end I hope you liked it , please review It means alot that you all supported this story so much thank you so much! You guys are the best! Jade xx**


End file.
